


Best Friends Forever?

by Airspritegal



Series: Nostalgia [1]
Category: Yotubers (Jacksepticeye and Markiplier), jacksepticeye
Genre: Also it is only kind of an au, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of not one too, M/M, This was random inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: Promises made and promises broken. Can best friends forever really stay that way?





	Best Friends Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like half an hour after seeing the line that became the title. Well it was on a prompt list on Pinterest. So yea. Enjoy this nonsenss AU. Also it can be taken as romantic or platonic, though I would lean towards future romantic if I had written more. Also I wanted something that ended in a way that can be taken as positive cause I have like three stories in the works, all with no happy ending...

_ The setting sun painted the sky in hues of orange and red, the air filling with rambunctious laughter as two small figures darted between the trees. One pursed his lips, glanced up and leapt, his feet leaving the ground and sending him nearly halfway up the tree. _

 

_ “No fair Jackie! No powers!” The slightly younger of the two called as he reached the trunk of the large oak where the other, Jackie, now reclined on a thick branch. The younger crossed his arms and kicked at the trunk aimlessly. Jackie laughed and shook his head.  _

 

_ “That was never a rule Anti! You never said that! Besides, just use yours to come up here!” _

 

_ The younger deflated.  _

 

_ “Don’ wanna..” _

 

_ Jackie tilted his head and frowned, moving now to sit on the branch, feet swinging over the edge. _

 

_ “Why not?” He asked. _

 

_ The younger boy fidgeted a little but didn't answer. Jackie tilted his head before sliding off the branch and landing beside Anti with a small thud.  _

 

_ “Anti?” Jackie bent down so he could look up at Anti's downturned face. “You know you can tell me a anything right? We're best friends after all.” _

 

_ “It hurts…” Anti said quietly. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “My powers.. The glitches… They hurt me..” _

 

_ Jackie watched in mute surprise as Anti's hands clenched at his sides and he sniffled, tears leaking from his closed eyes. He stood straight and reached out, pulling the other little boy to him. He hugged him tightly, pulling the other impossibly closer when Anti's arms returned the gesture.  _

 

_ “Then I'll be hero enough for the both of us! You won't have to use your powers again! I'll just protect you from now on!” _

 

_ Anti sniffled again.  _

 

_ “Promise?” _

 

_ “I promise!” Jackie said as he leaned back, hands on the other's shoulders. _

 

_ Blue eyes met green and Jackie smiled brightly, hoping to entice his best friend to do the same. _

 

_ The trick worked as slowly Anti's lips curled into a smile as well. Soon Anti let out a trill of laughter and the little boy dashed off, egging the other on to catch him and Jackie took off after the other, still smiling _ .

 

The setting sun painted the sky in hues of flames and blood as two figures stood alone on the blood stained street. Jackie glared at the other who simply giggled in responses to the expression. 

 

The hero cringed at the sound and moved to cover his ears but it was no use, the sound still echoed in his head.

 

“What's wrong hero? Can't stand that I've gotten just as strong as you? Angry that I've bested you finally?”

 

Jackieboy watched as Anti glitched to and fro, coming closer and then being back in his original position a second later.

 

He didn't think Anti remembered their past, didn't remember telling Jackie what he had. He didn't think Anti knew that he saw the momentary flash of pain cross the other's face every time he used his abilities. 

 

“No Anti… I'm not angry..” He said quietly, calmly. “I'm ashamed..”

 

“What that you lost to m-”

 

He cut the other off. 

 

“No. That I broke my promise.” 

 

He saw Anti pale, freezing in his advance on the hero, even his glitches stopping in his surprise.

 

“What?”

 

“I'm ashamed I couldn't keep my promise… that I couldn't protect you.”

 

Anti snarled, snapping out of his stupor. 

 

“I don't need protecting!”

 

“You didn't need it but you wanted it.” 

 

“I never-” he glitched again, a growl ripping from his throat as he bent over, hands covering his ears, moving to his hair, tangling in the locks.

 

Jackie could see the barrage of emotions flashing across Anti's face. Anger, betrayal, heartbreak, terror, all somehow showing at the same time. He stepped closer, one step at a time.

 

Anti didn't seem to notice. Jackie made it to his side before the glitching being looked up. Two expressions flashed, strobe like, across his distorted features now. A wailing, terrified boy that stared at the hero with a desperate longing for reassurance, and a betrayed, angry, pained, young man who wanted to push the hero away.

 

Jackie frowned deeply and reached out, encircling Anti in his arms. The glitch tensed in his grip and stayed, unmoving as the hero spoke quietly. 

 

“I'm so sorry.” He whispered. 

 

He pulled the other impossibly closer when Anti's arms returned the gesture.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
